


First Visions

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotions, Era One, First emergence, First gems for a Diamond, Future Vision, Vague references to gems, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Deep on Homeworld, one of Yellow Diamond's first gems ever emerges.





	First Visions

>It's near the start of Era One. Two new Diamonds had recently emerged to join the splendid White Diamond, to help her rule over gemkind in perfection.   
>To get their courts started, White Diamond had created kindergartens for both Diamonds upon Homeworld, each section designed to incubate a different type of gem.   
>In the smallest section of the Homeworld Kindergartens, a section of grey wall begins to shake. a small silhouette lights up in the stone for a brief moment before an explosion bursts from the wall.   
>Within the hole stands a small orange figure. Her body was covered in a poofy orange dress, ruffled and layered at the bottom, a layer of thin white cloth draped around her waist, with another later of darker orange sitting on top of that. Above her waist, the dress faded into a lighter orange around her naval, and faded again into a paleish orange around the top of her chest, a small window opening up at the very top to allow her chest gem to shine in the light. Her hands were covered with two white gloves that went up to her elbows, elegant and soft tot eh touch. Most of her face was obscured by her fluffy white hair, framing her face and covering her singular eye underneath.   
>As the new gem looked around, the first thing that popped into her head was a name. "Padparadscha, facet 1Y1B, Cut 1AA." she whispered aloud, smiling as more information began running through her mind.  
>"I'm meant to be the first Sapphire gem for Yellow Diamond. My purpose is to see the future." she continued to whisper out. Shortly after the phrase escaped her lips, her one eye widened as a surge of images passed through her mind.   
>She struggled to keep up with it all. She saw other Sapphires emerge in the kindergarten, some blue, some yellow, some green, and others orange like her, emerging one by one. She saw each of them get led away by a pale figure, one she couldn't see clearly.  
>Her vision shifted, she saw herself standing with her fellow Padparadschas and the Yellow Sapphires in a large chamber. Her vision craned up, causing her mind to reel as she caught her first sight of Yellow Diamond, a wide smile on her face, her body radiating with joy as she looked at her first prophet gems.   
>Another shift sent her vision racing to herself, present on a strange world. She could see herself standing in front of Yellow Diamond and speaking, but she couldn't make the words out. She could see a flicker of disappointment on Yellow Diamond's face before it shifted back into joy before she stood up from her seat in a strange mobile throne room, walking past the small gem to motion to a sea of large gems.   
>Her vision shifted again, showing a line of larger gems before her on that strange world, a few disappearing before her eyes before the stones left behind were broken, others she saw getting chips in their gems, their forms flickering violently. She saw a large white figure standing behind Yellow Diamond, saw the sorrow on Yellow Diamond's face as she brought her boot down upon the chipped gems, breaking them apart. Still other gems she saw smiling and laughing, being showered in perks and praise, a few appearing next to thinner and shorter gems.   
>One last shift sent her sight ahead a far ways. Yellow Diamond's expression had hardened on her face, no longer sad as she stomped on a cracked gem. The Padparadscha could see her face twist into surprise and then crack into a smile as a thin yellow figure entered the room and mouthed something silently to her."  
>The images began fading from the Padparadscha's mind as she stumbled out of her hole and gently floated down. She gasped as she caught sight of a small white figure below her. The small figure was clad in a dress very similar to her own, except with layers of dark grey where the darker orange was on her dress, light grey where the white was on her dress, and the small figure's hair was a light grey, parted in the middle to reveal a large white eye looking up at her.   
>As Padparadscha facet 1Y1B cut 1AA landed gently in front of the white figure, the white figure cracked a smile. "The first moments are always the worst, the sheer rush of visions can overwhelm a Sapphire at first. How do you feel, 1AA?"  
>Padparadscha shook her head. "That, that was weird, You, I saw you, leading others away......" realization sat in. "Are you.....another Sapphire?"  
>"I am, I am White Sapphire, Facet 1W3N, cut 3BX. One of White Diamond's Sapphires. You.....can't see that?"  
>Padparadscha shook her head, a slight sense of fear filling her. "S-sorry, I, I'm still p-processing what I saw. My Diamond she looked so happy, and then so sad.....and then it looked like she felt nothing at all."  
>A thin smile crept onto the White Sapphire's face. "You saw her changing with the ages, fascinating. Most Sapphires only get immediate futures when they first emerge. Yes, you will serve Yellow Diamond well. Come along 1AA, I will take you to be prepared for her."   
>The Padparadscha glanced at her hole and the walls of the Kindergarten with uncertainty.   
>"Don't worry about the others, other White Sapphires will come when it is there time."   
>Padparadscha snapped her attention to the White Sapphire in surprise before giving a light nod. "Okay, I'm ready."  
>"You won't have to wait long for your sisters. They will emerge soon enough, and you will all be before your Diamond shortly after the last has emerged."  
>The two future seeing gems left the small Kindergarten, the Padparadscha's mind still reeling from what she saw. Determination started to set in. No matter what happened, she would do her best to keep her Diamond in the state of happiness she saw, instead of the sadness and indifference she had foreseen later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a gem that would realistically be alone when she first emerged. The gem needed to be rare for that to happen. Thus, Padparadscha and a White Sapphire to retrieve her.


End file.
